Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{73}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 3 8 \sqrt{73}
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{73}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{8}{\sqrt{73}}$ $=\dfrac{8\sqrt{73} }{73}$